Tomoe's fanfiction writer's meme
by Zetai
Summary: This is something I was tagged to do in dA, but it got deleted from there before even the person who tagged me could see it. Sorry, Kaline. So now it's here, even though it's not exactly a fic. Anyway, the characters are in it.


It was some time ago, and I had forgotten about this, but now I remembered and I thought I should post it somewhere. You see, Kaline? It's not that I didn't do it, just the damn DA bastards deleted it. Apparently it was inappropriate (cough like everything else I do cough). I think it's mainly because of that question about writing a few sentences of the fav pairing. Guess why, haha.

Oh well, Kaline Reine tagged me to do this meme in DA, it was supposed to be just me answering some questions, but I ended up doing it in this weird way with some of the characters in it. I might delete it later, I don't know. If anyone apart from Kaline feels like reading weird retardedness, go ahead and read.

***************************************************************************

Sasuke: What the hell is she writing?

Deidara: I have no idea, man. Whatever it is, I guess we'll get fucked again, un.

Itachi: You morons, this is not a fic, we're not even supposed to be here.

Tobi: Weeeeeeeee

What the hell? Yeah, they always interfere in the comments and in the author's notes, sure they'll barge in the meme too. Well, this is supposed to be Tomoe's fanfiction writer's meme, some person Tomoe from DA made it, somewhere in DA you can find the original blank version with the questions and all.

Here are the original questions, the way Tomoe formulated them. And of course, my answers.

**1. How about a brief introduction of yourself?**

Hm! Apparently I'm a poor tagged person. Thank you very much, Kaline! As if someone wants to read this. Whatever. Well, I'm one of these nice people who need a place to express and satisfy their idiocy, perversion, and their weird retarded addiction to anime characters. I just love these people! God bless their creativity. So that's what I'm doing in DA (and now on FF, I hope you enjoy it). Now I must admit that I have a serious problem. I'm heavily addicted to writing Naruto fanfiction. I can't stop! Help! Hm, now what the hell is that?

Tobi: Aww, do you people want to know about Tobi? Tobi is definitely a good boy. Though, some people seem to disagree. One nice day these strange guys came and took Tobi to that weird place. And there they made Tobi wear that odd shirt with very very long sleeves that were tied on Tobi's back, and poor Tobi couldn't move as much as he usually does. And they said "Madara, you have a problem, you must understand that you can't take over the world, now we'll give you pills that will make you feel better". And Tobi didn't get it, cause Tobi always feels just fine. And then Tobi met there that guy with orange hair, who said he was a god, and…

Tobi, sweetie, this is my meme, it's supposed to be about me, so… shut the fuck up! Now you people probably expect me to say some more details about myself… Ha! I won't! You can keep on thinking that I'm some mysterious weirdo or something. Next question!

**2. Fabulous! And what got you into fanfiction to begin with?**

Huh! Fabulous it is! Now let me see how I ended up here… So I'm sitting at the comp one day, looking in DA for dirty pics of Naruto characters to drool over, and then I see that there's some 'fanfiction' thing. First I read parody and I laugh like an idiot. And then I see something about Sasuke and Naruto fucking, and I'm like "Ohoho, me likes dirty!" And then I find ItaSasu…

Itachi: And that's when we got into trouble.

Sasuke: Yeah, she just couldn't resist the urge to write about my ass.

Tobi: But first she wrote just funny ridiculous stuff, cause she's an idiot, yay!

**3. I see, so what kind of fanfiction do you like to write?**

Sasuke: I told you! She writes about my awesome ass!

And much more. Well, I think you got it already, I write funny stuff and smut. I love yaoi! Mmmmm, thick dicks thrusting in hot male butts, yeah!

**4. Do you tend to write the same pairings/characters, or are you a fandom whore?**

Me is a whore! Yeah, I can fuck… er… hm, I mean write about… yeah, write about almost every Naruto character or pairing, though there are some things that I like more than others. My absolutely most favourite, beloved, adored, cherished, precious pairing is ItaSasu. And of course my favourite characters are Sasuke and Itachi, and I'll be glad to fuck… uh, not again, I mean to write about them, and to fuck… uh! Naughty fingers stop typing inappropriate things here… Yeah, I tried to say that I want to write about them a lot. And I want to fuck… uh! Damn mistakes!

Itachi: (sighs) She's hopeless.

Another thing I love to write about is Pein-chan's sweet ass getting fucked. I find it especially enchanting, and I wonder why people don't write more about that.

Pein: Will you stop saying that in all kinds of comments, author's notes and other bullshit, damn it?

And also I like to write weird pairings. Have you read that part about Mikoto and Gaara? Now you know what I mean. Though I think I haven't written enough weird pairings yet. Hm, I must do something about that. And I think that now there's someone else I also want to write about, someone from another anime…

L: What the hell am I doing here?

Sweetie, your name is in my fic note, and this means that one day you'll be fanfictionized in a niiice crossover.

L: Why I always get in trouble with insane people who write insane things in insane notes? Poor me.

Sasuke: (staring at L) Hey, who's the new guy?

Itachi: (drooling) Wow, Sasu, he reminds me of you, I wanna fuck him!

L: Er… I think I gotta go now, I have some important things to investigate…

Itachi: (gets his dick out of his pants and waves it in front of L's face) Investigate this!

L: O.O

Sasuke: (pushing L away) That's mine! Stay away from my nii-san, and go back to your freaking anime, you weirdo! Itachi's dick belongs to me, Sasuke Uchiha!

L: Sasuke who?

Sasuke: Uchiha!

L : (writes the name down and takes a picture of Sasuke's face) You know what, I have a friend you better not mess with. Dude, you're so fucking dead.

**5. What is your most popular fanfic and why do you think people like it so?**

So far it's "Pein falls for ItaDei". Why? Come on, it's PeinItaDei threesome after all, and Pein's ass gets fucked. Just the thought of it makes you wet, you dirty crazy little fangirls. Yeah, it makes me wet too.

Pein: It's the most popular fic because of my amazing ass!

Itachi: No, you idiot, it's because of my impressive dick!

Deidara: You morons! It's because of my irresistible cuteness!

**6. Forget other people, what's the fanfic you've written you're most proud of?**

Um… I think it's "Sasuke you dirty whore", because… well, it's really dirty and insane.

Itachi: Sure she's proud of it, I got my ass fucked to death in that fic.

Sasuke: Don't complain, nii-san, you liked it, and I got a lot of action in my ass too.

That was about detailed yaoi. From the idiocy fics, I think that my fav is "Itachi's problems". I like turning the characters into total idiots sometimes, can't help it.

Deidara: (rolls eyes, then glares at Tobi) Well, some of us are idiots anyway…

**7. Do you find writing easy? Hard? What are the most difficult aspects of writing you struggle with?**

There are a lot of hard things in my writing. All these hard dicks… They're really hard, and they're everywhere in my fics! Haha.

Well, getting ideas is easy, I just can't get rid of all these new ideas that appear all the time. The problem is my English, it's not my first language and I definitely don't speak it perfectly. Sometimes I just go insane when I wonder what the hell is the right way to say something, it's so annoying.

**8. Write a few sentences or so of your favourite pairing or character.**

Pein: Oh no, not about my ass again!

Itachi: Shut up, you idiot, it's about her favourite pairing, and that's Sasu and me, get out of here!

Sasuke: Er… now what? Should I take my pants off?

Itachi: People want a few sentences about us, let's improvise something, come on, bend over… Oh yeah, just like that… mmmm, your ass looks so good, ooooh, and it feels so soft inside, mmm yeah, Sasu, suck me in just like that… ooh, your little ass is so greedy, it wants me, yeaaah…

Sasuke: Aaah… yeah… nii-san, you stretch me so good, oh it's so big… your dick… I love it…

Itachi: Ooooh, I love to slam that cute sweet tight butt, do you like it, bitch, do you want it harder? Oh yeah, I know you like it rough…

Um, yeah, I guess you got the idea. If you want more, read my fucking fics!

**9. Are there any fanfiction trends/ clishes you can't stand or are just sick of?**

Well, not really, but there's something that I actually love, but it also irritates me a little. And it's that they always make Deidara uke. Don't get me wrong, he's a perfect uke, and I love all these fics where he gets his ass fucked. It's so hot and cute! I just wish there were more fics with him being seme. I like various variants, can't help it.

**10. Are you guilty of any of the fanfiction trends/clishes you now hate? Or any other ones?**

I told you, I don't hate it, and yes, I love to make him uke, though…

Deidara: In some of her fics I was seme! Ha! No more Deidara-is-uke-for-life bullshit, un!

Itachi: Dude, we were drunk to unconsciousness, and that was the only reason why you managed to top me and Pein-chan in that fic.

Pein: I don't even wanna think about it! (blushes and covers his face with his hands)

**11. What was the first fandom you wrote for? Do you still like/participate in it?**

Itachi and Sasuke: Her first time was with us. And we still can't get rid of her. That damn thing won't stop writing!

Deidara: That's about detailed yaoi, the very first thing she ever wrote was that idiocy about me, my cuteness will inspire her forever! Though I really hate the fic I'm talking about, un.

Yeah, all the fics I ever wrote and I'm still writing are about Naruto characters. And I'll continue to write that. Though… I already told you about the new character that attracted my wicked attention…

L: Shit! If Kira knew her real name… I could easily get rid of that problem. I must investigate this!

**12. Name your OTPs or most frequently written pairings/characters and explain what it is about them you love to write.**

Sasuke: Nii-san, are we supposed to fuck again?

Itachi: (shrugs and starts unzipping his pants)

Uchihacest, oooh! Itachi and Sasuke! They're the hottest! I'll write another fic about them. And then I'll do it again… and again and again and again… they make me drool, they make me scream, and if they were real…

**13. What would you call your writing "stile"?**

Itachi: Her writing is dirty.

Sasuke: It's perverted.

Pein: It's sick!

Deidara: It's hot, un.

Tobi: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Jiraiya: Wow!

Ebisu: (faints because of a heavy nosebleed)

Kakashi: OMG! I love it!

Sakura: Gross!

Hinata: (blushes and faints)

Naruto: I don't get it.

Tsunade: It's crazy! And idiotic! And totally inappropriate! Hehehe, me likes it!

Tobi: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Deidara: Tobi, I think you already said that, un.

Hidan: It's motherfucking stupid, retarded, ridiculous, horrible, twisted, idiotic, fucking bullshit.

L: I see there's a 100% chance of really wrong things happening to my ass.

Gaara: In these fics I don't get enough cookies, what kind of stupid style is that, damn it? Her writing sucks, she should write the "cookie style"!

L: Cookies? Where?

Tobi: Weeeeeee, cookies, yaaaay!

Gaara: COOKIES. ARE. MINE.

**14. Do you read other people's fanfics? If so, what do you find yourself reading the most?**

Uchihacest! Weeeeeeeeee!

Tobi: "Weeeeeee" is Tobi's line!

**15. Name one thing you'd love to write, but have been too afraid or shy to do.**

Hahahaha. Something so sick and twisted and perverted and wrong and unbearable to read, that it would make DA not merely ban me, but send someone to kill me to make sure that I would never ever post anything like that again. But I won't do it, I wanna live! And my writing is already dirty enough to make me happy. And to make you happy, I hope.

**16. Do you have trouble taking criticism? Or worse yet, do you have the dreaded bloated ego?**

Hm. Does anyone want to criticize my writing?

Itachi: Bitch, I don't like your writing. And now in order to emphasize how much I hate it, I'll whip you and fuck you into the mattress!

Eh-hm. Yeah, sure I can take criticism, oh yeah, I can take it…

(later)

Ooooooh… oh god… I love criticism… aah… Itachi… criticize me harder…

(later)

Eh-hm. Itachi, why don't you go and tell Kaline-chan what you think about her writing? I think she's curious…

**17. When you write, is there anything that helps? Music? Quiet room?**

All the fucking unwanted interfering people to shut the fuck up and go away when I'm writing! That helps!

**18. What inspires you?**

Pein: Ah, it's about my ass again.

Itachi: No, it's the irresistible Uchiha hotness.

Sasuke: My beautiful deep dark eyes…

Itachi: Sasu, actually it's your deep ass…

L: I was told I was the new inspiration or something, am I supposed to say something here?

**19. Lastly, how would you sum up your fanfiction experiences and yourself as a writer?**

I'm insane!

**20. Tag some friends, because they'll hate you for it.**

Now let me think of someone else who loves to write dirty stuff… hm… I tag Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: Shit!

Kakashi: OMG, I can't wait to reads this!

***************************************************************************

**Author's comments**

Ha, as if I didn't comment enough already, whatever.

Unfortunately the characters don't belong to me.

Characters: Yeah!

Oh well, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Characters: Yeah!

Now what's that with the "yeah" thing? Whatever. L doesn't belong to me too, he…

L: Thank god!

Uh! Well, he belongs to…

Itachi: He will belong to me! Bwahaha, I love crossovers.

Sasuke: Noooooooo.

Itachi: Awww, Sasu, don't be such a jealous little slut.


End file.
